1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool covers and more particularly pertains to a new pool cover apparatus for keeping debris out of a pool while allowing sunlight, rain, and air to enter the pool when the pool is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool covers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,007 describes a pool cover arrangement for draping over the pool surface. Another type of pool covers is U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,182 having a series of buoyant panels which are hinged together to form a row of panels to float on the surface of the water in the pool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow outside elements to come in contact with the water while preventing debris from entering the pool.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by having a cover member comprising a mesh material that is held taut over the top of the pool above the water.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pool cover apparatus that utilizes an elastomeric securing member that is integrated into the cover member to quickly and easily allow the user to implement the apparatus.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pool cover apparatus that has a pocket for storing that portion that is rolled back to access the pool.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a cover portion comprising a mesh material with an elastomeric securing member attached to the outer perimeter for being selectively extended around the upper rim of the pool. A pocket removably receives a section of the cover portion for storage while the pool is in use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.